In the development for computer applications, the main stream of display screens have gradually shifted from high-radiation and high-electric power consumption cathode ray tubes (CRTs) to low-radiation, non-illuminant and lower-electric power consumption Thin-Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) panels.
In general, an LCD mainly includes a liquid crystal panel, a lamp tube set, a back light module (including a plurality of thin films, an acrylic light guiding plate, a light source, and a reflection sheet), and a circuit board, which contain certain electrical elements. While an electronic device such as an LCD is in use, the electromagnetic wave is generated from electrical elements, and the electromagnetic wave interferes with the operation of the electronic device. For the purpose of reducing the interference with electromagnetic wave, there is a demand for using a metal cover as an EMI member for cutting off the electromagnetic wave to improve the operational stability of the LCD panel.
FIG. 1 shows the drawing of a conventional EMI shield. The conventional EMI shield 100 comprises a cover 10 with a plurality of flanges 11, and each of the flanges 11 which has at least one screw hole 12. A screw (not shown) can penetrate through the screw hole 12 to fix the EMI shield 100 on an electronic equipment (not shown).
The conventional method for fixing the EMI shield on the base is utilizing screws. The deficiency of the method is described as follows. Among other things, the cost and the time for fabricating the EMI shield are increasing, and the conventional method is unsuitable for the present thin-type LCD panel.
One objective of the present invention is to overcome the problems of the prior art set out above, by providing a structure of an EMI shield, which can be easily installed to and removed from a base without using tools.